I'll Do As I Please
by PompusRompus
Summary: After losing a game of chess to Bardock, Raditz must do whatever his father wants. Too bad it this deal doesn't go as he thinks it will. Contains incest, yaoi, and cross dressing. Old request from Ebony A. Burton. Rating changes in chapter 2.
1. The Bet

**This story was requested by Ebony A. Burton.**

 _ **Title will most likely be changed later because I couldn't think of a good name for this.**_

* * *

Raditz was one bored guy. There was a severe weather storm on its way so he couldn't go out and spar with anyone. The TV was broken and his cousin was off world. He thought about spending time with his father, but didn't really want to. It wasn't because he didn't like him or anything. It was because he wasn't sure how to approach his father. He couldn't really say his father and he had the best relationship. He barely saw his father and his childhood usually consisted of the words "Piss off Raditz. I'm tired." or "Don't you have something you should be doing?" As much as he looked up to his father, the man had no interest in him but that didn't mean Raditz didn't stop trying. At least his younger self didn't. Once he got older, he stopped trying as he started getting pessimistic about it as he got older.

"Raditz-kun, I'm off to work," called Gine as she put on her boots.

"See ya, mom," he yawned. Gine rubbed her chin as she watched her son stare out of the window.

He looked pretty lonely and like he needed some company. As much as she loved her oldest child, she had to get to work and couldn't afford to miss a day especially with the storm coming up. Bardock was home. Yeah! He could spend time with their child. He hardly ever did given how he was always working and was usually tired when he got home. This was the perfect opportunity for some father-son bonding. When she relayed this to Bardock, he didn't share the same views of his wife as he tried making up excuses for himself.

"Do I have to?" groaned Bardock as he rolled over on his side away from his wife.

"Come on, Bardock!" said Gine climbing on the bed and shook his arm. "You never spend time with Raditz and with this weather, you have plenty of time to spent time with him. He's your son for goodness sake! Just do it. Please?"

"Ugh, fine!" He sighed as he sat up in the bed. "If it'll get you to stop nagging, I'll do as you please."

"Thanks, honey," she kissed his cheek and took off for work.

Bardock sighed as he went downstairs to the living room where his son was. "Hi, dad." He mumbled without looking up.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Mom just left, dumb ass."

"Don't get smart with me, brat!" Bardock narrowed his eyes at the younger man as he crossed his arms.

"Last time I checked, I'm not a child anymore."

"Listen you..." He just shook his head. "Fuck it. Your mom wants me to spend time with you."

"What?" He raised a brow as he turned around and looked at his father. Was this really happening? His father actually wanted to spend time with him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. So uh what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno." There wasn't anything he could think of that they could do without going outside.

"How about checkers then?"

"Checkers?" He didn't want to play some boring board game. Here he was spending time with his father and he was complaining about playing a boring game of checkers. Beggars couldn't be choosers though and he had to take what he could get.

"Yeah. Better than nothing."

Raditz agreed and set up the board. The game was pretty boring as Raditz predicted it would and so was his father. They didn't have anything else to do so this was the only thing to entertain them despite it being the most boring thing either of them had ever done.

"This game is so fucking boring!" groaned Raditz.

"I didn't see you coming up with anything. Besides we've barely started."

"Whatever. I'd rather stare out the window. At least the scene changes!" Raditz sighed.

"Well I promised your mother we'd have a good time..."

"Which you're doing a poor job of."

"Then let's make this a bit more interesting then." smirked his father.

"Oh? And how so? Playing chess?" he said sarcastically.

"Sure since it'd be a hell of a lot more challenging and a bit of stakes to go with it."

"Okay." he was a bit more interested.

"If you win, after today I'll spend more time with you since you obviously like me being with you and I'll do anything else you want."

"Who says I do like hanging with you, old man?" he said blushing slightly.

"That blush says otherwise." he smirked. "Anyways, if I win, you have to do whatever I want."

"Sounds like a good deal." Raditz didn't think too much of the bet. What could possibly go wrong with being his father's servant? He was never around so it'd probably be something like rubbing his feet and it won't be too often. It was a win-win either way. Well sort of. Unknown to the long haired saiyan, it wasn't. Bardock had plans for the man once he won. Yes, win. Given how good he was at this game, he wasn't going to lose and couldn't wait for his prize.

He had a thing for the 21 year old and had always intended on doing something like this but never got the circumstances right for him. Now that he had, here was his chance to get what he wanted and hopefully in the process get Raditz to be gay like himself. Even if he didn't succeed, he'd still have some fun with the man.

"Damn it, I lost!" Raditz sighed.

"And that means you're my slave." he grinned.

"S-slave? You're joking!"

"Nope." he smirked. "Now you have to do as I please."

"Damn it. Fine, old man." he sighed. "What do you want me to do now?"

"I have a few ideas." he grinned.


	2. Maid

I just realized something about this fanfic. I just kind of title dropped without realizing it.

"Okay, now what do you want me to do?" sighed Raditz. He really wasn't looking forward to anything his father was going to ask. He already hated doing chores and if he had to wash his father's stinky, sweaty clothes...

"What to do first?" he smirked as he rubbed his chin. "There's...no. How about...nah later. What about..."

"Just spit it out, old man!" Raditz said crossing his arms. He just wanted to get whatever it was out of the way.

"Disrespect me like that again and I'll make it worse on you," said Bardock with a serious expression on his face. "Anyways, what I want you to do is to go into the closet in my room and retrieve the black duffel bag."

"Alright." He did as he was told and brought back the black bag. Bardock sat the bag on the table and and opened it up. To his son's horror, Bardock pulled out a maid suit that was suspiciously Raditz's size. "What the hell!? I sure as fuck hope that's not for me."

"Oh it is," He said as he tossed the suit at him. "Put it on."

"What? NO!" If Raditz had known this was going to happen, he would have chosen something he would win for sure at. "I'm not going to put out on some maid costume for you to laugh at me!"

"You'll do as I say. You lost, remember?" Just as Raditz was still trying to protest, Bardock ignored him. "Last time I checked, I'm much stronger than you and I **_will_** force you to wear to wear it."

Raditz grumbled and then went off to go change into it much to his father's pleasure. Once Raditz was back, he was more than happy he won now. It fit Raditz quite nicely and it was just short enough that he could see his ass if he bent over slightly. He suddenly frowned when he realized Raditz was wearing boxers and not the approriate underwear.

"I put on this damn suit now!" grumbled Raditz as he turned red. "Now what do you want? You better not have matching high-heels either!"

"Not good enough."

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!" he yelled. "I'm wearing this shit and it's not good enough?! What else could you possibly want?"

"I almost forgot about these." He pulled out a pair of frilly pink underwear.

"A-are those my size?!" he squeaked. First this maid uniform fit him perfectly and now this? Those underwear were clearly big enough to slip on him. Either his father was cheating on his mom with a larger woman his son's size or he planned this! That sneaky bastard!

"Just put them on," Bardock tossed them to him. Just as he turned to leave, the older man had him stay and put them on.

He mumbled to himself as he took off his underwear and slipped on the panties. This was so weird! He could tell the man was getting a kick out of this. "Wipe that smirk off your face, weirdo!"

"When I feel like it, son. Now go on and get to cleaning," instructed the warrior. "By the way, don't call me anything BUT Master Bardock."

"M-master?!" Had this idiot lost his damn mind? There was no way he was calling this fool "Master" of all things!

"Correct," nodded the older man. "Every time you disobey me, I'm going to spank you."

"What?!"

"Now get to work Raditz. I want this house spotless!" He gestured over to the cleaning supplies he had out. With that being said, he sat up on the couch and watched tv.

The nerve that asshole had! He couldn't believe this. The old man was getting a big kick out of this. He sighed as he picked up the feather duster and dusted the house. As he went about his cleaning, Bardock was getting one heck of a view of Raditz's nice ass. Damn he wanted to fuck him so hard right here on the spot. Him wearing a maid suit just made him want him all the more. He couldn't wait until he got Raditz into that bunny suit he had hidden.

'One thing at a time, Bardock,' he thought. 'One thing at a time...ease him into this.'

After dusting the living room, he started to move towards the kitchen when Bardock told him he forgot to get underneath the table. He sighed and got down underneath the table. Bardock walked around to get a better look at Raditz. He was laying on his back dusting under the table and he could see his bulge in his underwear.

"I must say, I'm impressed son." smirked his father. "I didn't know you were so large down there."

The table made a loud thud as Raditz hit his head on the bottom of the table. One could audiably hear him cursing the man underneath. Bardock only shook his head and continued to stand over him until Raditz moved from under the table in a different direction.

"You okay there son?" he asked as he still wore that same shit eating grin on his face.

"NO!" He said still rubbing his head. "That shit hurt and don't look underneath this stupid outfit you made me wear!"

He laughed causing the spiky haired man to glare at him. "Oh Raditz. If you think that's embarassing, just wait until see the one I have for you tomorrow."

"Y-you mean it gets worse?!" he exclaimed. Oh kami-sama help him not to kill this man or at least not get his ass beaten trying.

"Don't worry too much about it," his father assured. "I'm the **_only_ ** one that'll be seeing you."

It wasn't for Raditz's sake, but for his own selfish reasons. If anybody was going to see Raditz's tight little ass in those sexy outfits, it was going to be him. He couldn't have anybody oogling him except him. Raditz belonged to him and only him. He just didn't know it yet and when he did...Bardock couldn't help but to chuckle slightly at the thought. Oh boy was he getting ahead of himself before he even did anything besides make Raditz put on that outfit and clean. There was so much he wanted to do with him but it was far too early for such things.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" exclaimed his son still red from earlier. "I swear if you're planning on inviting your team over just so they can have a laugh too..."

"Never," He blurted out a little too loudly. He cleared his throat. "I meant no. This is just for my own enjoyment."

Bardock paused. Shit he hadn't meant to say that part out loud less Raditz figure out what he was doing. However Raditz just glared at him. "Yeah right. If you take any pictures and I find out about it..."

"You won't. Don't you trust me?" Bardock gave him an evil grin. 'I won't need any pictures if things go to plan.'

"Not really."

"Just go back to cleaning, kid," Bardock resumed watching Raditz work in silence, with him every now and again telling him to clean something or if he was missing a certain spot. Once everything was all clean, Bardock noticed that Raditz was fairly covered in dust. Perfect.

"I'm done, anything else you want, _Master_ ," he asked in a mocking tone.

"You're filthy," he looked over the long haired man.

"Look whose talking! You just came in and laid down!"

"You're right. No need to waste water. Go run the shower," Just as Raditz opened his mouth, he said, "We've bathed before together. No need to get all uneasy now."

"Yeah when I was younger."

"Don't be such a baby," He rolled his eyes. "Besides, is that disobedience I hear?"

Raditz grumbled but did as he was told. As he ran the bath water, he heard Bardock come inside and close the door. He felt uncomfortable as he took off his clothes as he felt like his father was secretly judging him. Bardock was judging alright but in a way that would make Raditz wish he was judging him negatively. He was allowing his eyes to roam over Raditz's large muscles that had been gained through years of vigorous training and hard work and allowed his eyes to roam even further down to his ass and length. He had a very nice ass, something he inherited from Gine, and a large member as well. That thing had to be around 8 or 9 inches long. Bardock frowned. When they were having sex, there was no way in hell he was going to let him enter him with that thing. Besides Bardock was a top anyways and he was intent on making the younger male a bottom.

Once their clothes were off, Raditz had gotten one foot into the tub when he felt a hard smack on his ass. He gave Bardock a nasty look. "What the fuck!?"

"Are you going to get in or what?" He smirked.

He grumbled under his breath and got in. Bardock slipped in as well. He grabbed some shampoo and began washing Raditz's hair. "I can wash my own hair thanks."

"Shut up and lemme do it," Raditz sighed and allowed him to wash his hair. After a while, he spoke again. "You've really grown up haven't you, Raditz?"

"It took you that long to realize that?" scoffed his son. "Good thing you only have one kid. Hate to see how long it takes to notice that one."

"I've always noticed you, Raditz," said Bardock.

"Yeah right. You barely ever spend time with me."

"Well I'm changing that right now, aren't I?"

"How the hell are you...?" He stopped when he felt that his dad was getting awfully close to him. He wrapped his arms around him, his hands a little too close to his penis. "Hands off!"

"Didn't we agree you'd do whatever I said?" He whispered in his ear. "Well I might want my hands right here. I might even put them right here."

"Don't touch me, you old creep!" Raditz attempted to pry his hands off. "This is getting weird!"

"Your hair is awfully long," Bardock ignored him. "I bet we can fix that."

"You're not cutting my hair off!" He exclaimed. "And don't change the subject..."

Raditz stopped when he felt something hard podding him in the back and it wasn't a tail. Was that..? "What the fuck?! Get the hell off me, you pervert!"

He elbowed his fathet hard in the stomach, knocking the wind outta him. He then took off running into his bedroom. Bardock meanwhile was cursing himself for being so horny while he groaned in pain. He had just scared him off. Just great. He could only hope he wouldn't run off and tell Gine or run off to a friend's house.


End file.
